Expect the Unexpected
by Kya453
Summary: Carmelita gets her sister, Cassie, to help her catch Sly. But Cassie never expected...
1. Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any of its characters. I do however own Cassie.**

Chapter 1

"You remember the plan."

Cassie rolled her brown eyes. "_Yes,_ Carmelita." Cassie said with a fake smile. "Well, let me explain it one more time." Carmeilta said while loading her bright red gun. "No!" Cassie nearly screamed. "I know what to do!" "Fine…" Carmelita said jumping up onto a low leveled building. Cassie thought Carmelita said something under her breath, but she wasn't sure. Cassie crouched down in the shadows, hardly visible. She loaded her silver gun getting ready. Why Carmelita was so obsessed with this particular criminal, was unknown to Cassie. Oh well. Cassie was happy to help Carmelita. She was bored anyway.

"Cooper!"

Carmelita yelling suddenly cut off Cassie from her thoughts. Cassie looked up from her crouched position. Carmelita was running after a guy holding a brown bag. Carmelita was shooting her gun. Electronic bolts going in every direction instead off hitting the criminal. Cassie sighed and ran on the ground to catch up with her sister. She spotted the building where the criminal was and jumped on it. She pointed her gun at him and he froze. "Drop the bag!" Cassie yelled while still pointing the gun at him. He grinned and put his hands up, surrendering. He was a raccoon. He wore a dark blue outfit and had a red bag on his left leg. "Great job, Cassie, but I really needed you to stay down there." Carmelita complained. Cassie signed and walked toward the criminal. Before she could reach him though, a green smoke covered the area. Cassie covered her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was poisonous or just smoke.

"Bye, bye."

When the thick smoke cleared, the criminal was gone. Ah, great. Carmelita was going to start yelling again.

"Cassie, come on!" Carmelita yelled as she ran after a car that was going dangerously fast. Cassie didn't dare to move. She knew neither of them would be able to catch that car. It was going _way _to fast.

"NO! Not again!" Carmelita yelled in frustration as she figured she wouldn't be able to catch the speeding car. Cassie snickered. That shouldn't have been funny, but Cassie couldn't hold it back.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't be so upset." "I can't believe you let him escape!" Carmelita snapped. Cassie huffed and answered Cassie said when they got back to headquarters. They were in Carmelita's office. The walls were decorated with light brown paint, while the floor had papers all over it. Pictures of captured culprits and wanted ones covered Carmelita's desk near the back of the room. Cassie leaned against the wall as she watched Carmelita pace the hardwood floor, mumbling things Cassie could not make out. Carmelita stepped on the papers as she paced.

"I've got it!" Carmelita suddenly said running over to her desk. She began to throw papers on the floor. Cassie walked over to the desk and looked over Carmelita's shoulder.

"I've got a plan." Carmelita said holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Spill it."

Carmelita unfolded the blue sheet of paper. She handed it to Cassie and Cassie looked at it strangely.

"What's this?"

"Information on the Clockwerk parts." Carmelita said.

"Clockwerk parts?"

"That's what Cooper's after." Carmelita said walking over to a drawer. She handed Cassie a file then back to her desk. She sat down in a chair and began fixing the papers.

"What do you want _me _to do?" Cassie asked.

"If we get the Clockwerk parts before Sly, he'll have no choice but to try to take them from us."

Carmelita grinned.

"Then we arrest him."

"We?" Cassie questioned, slinging her long silver hair over her shoulder. "How are we suppose to get the Clockwerk parts? Where are they?"

"They were stolen of course." Carmelita said. "Sly must not have stolen them. He came back and stole the profiles on all the Klaw Gang criminals."

"Is that what was in that bag?"

"Yes."

Cassie sighed.

"So, we steal the Clockwerk parts from thieves?" Cassie asked grinning.

"Not Steal!" Carmelita snapped. "Take by force."

Carmelita got up from her desk.

"I know the first Clockwerk piece is in this City."

"Here in Paris?"

"Yep, In the back streets, somewhere."

Carmelita walked toward the door and was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked.

Carmelita shrugged and closed the door behind her.


End file.
